Finding Bones and a feeling, never felt before
by higgicm
Summary: Someone has taken Booth's partner can he find Bones before it's to late? Boring summary I know! T.Brennan x S.Booth.


**~~ Author's Note! ~~**

**Yes, yes, that's right, I'm back again!**

**Ready to write another story for you, oh wait! I already HAVE written another story for you. **

**This story dedication is to my Little Janey, for always supporting me with her insightful sarcasm and bitchy attitude.....Love ya Chook!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Bones this is just for fun.**

**Hugs and kisses xoxo**

* * *

_Geez Temperance! Way to show Booth you are independent and can look out for yourself! _Temperance Brennan was mentally kicking herself for getting captured by a serial killer they were investigating. She had a gag in her mouth, a very sore head and had her hands tied to a rope that was hanging from the ceiling with a big hook on the end. She was very grateful that her captor had placed a chair next to her because she was certain that her body would eventually tire and she would no longer be able to stand on her own two feet. The room she was in was dark, leaky and cold, and not to mention smelly. She didn't even know where she was, though that was to be understandable she thought, _he did cover my head with a canvas bag so I couldn't see_. _Wrongly convicted?! HA! This serial killer is as guilty as Howard Epps was! _Kurt Rappel, Brennan's captor, had told her that the reasoning for kidnapping her was because he was being wrongly convicted and that he shouldn't be getting questioned. _"If you are not guilty then why have you kidnapped me? It's just not very logical of you to capture me because now it shows that you are in fact guilty." _This is what got Dr Temperance Brennan a painful blow to the head with the butt of a gun and knocked her out for an hour.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Special Agent Seeley Booth was waiting for his partner at the Founding Father's for breakfast. He checked his watch. _An hour late! Maybe she is at the Jeffersonian, she is always working. _Booth picked up his Razor phone and called Brennan's mobile. Her mobile rung out and went straight to her message bank.

"You have reached Dr Temperance Brennan; well not really, anthropologically speaking this is her...my phone. So leave a message and she.... I will call you back when I am not extremely busy looking at bones of deceased people. _**BEEP!! **_"

Booth gave a chuckle at her voice mail message; _Bones never did get the technological world_ he thought to himself.

"Bones! Where are you? You were meant to meet me for breakfast an hour ago. Talk soon."

Booth had a funny feeling in his gut, like something was wrong. He picked his phone back up and called Camille Saroyan.

"Booth how are you?"

"Yeah, good thanks Cam. Just a question, is Bones there at the Jeffersonian?"

"I thought she was at breakfast with you I haven't seen her all day."

"Umm ok, thanks, Camille."

"Bye Seeley." Cam said letting her voice drew the word Seeley out with a smirk to her tone.

A worried Booth hangs up the phone, leaves some money on the counter for his coffee and drives to Bones' apartment.

Once there Agent Booth found the spare key hiding under a pot plant, she may be a very smart forensic anthropologist but deep down she is only human. He put the key in the lock and turned it. Once inside he looked everywhere for her, no sign of her, then he saw a white piece of paper..."You should not have questioned me, you are wrongly convicting me! I have your partner; hope you find us before I kill her!" Booth was livid, blinded by anger. He knew exactly who had taken his partner. _I will kill Kurt Rappel for taking my Bones, umm, Bones. Not mine, she is not mine! _Leaving her apartment and getting into his car once again, Booth sped off to the Jeffersonian.

"Kurt Rappel has Bones!" Booth roared as he ran up the stairs of the platform to where the Squint Squad was, the alarm's loud sirens were ear splitting. The security guard looked slightly annoyed as he spoke into his radio that was hooked to his shoulder, "It was only Agent Booth."

Camille, Angela, Zack and Hodgins had a surprised look on their faces. Booth handed the note that he found at Brennan's home to Camille, eyes pleading with her to find out everything this note had to tell them. The look and determination on all of the Squint's faces told Agent Booth that they would do anything in their power to find their beloved Dr Temperance Brennan.

With a strong and unwavering voice Jack Hodgins announced that he would take the note and scan it for any soil or dust particles that may be on it.

After a few hours Hodgins had correctly identified soil and dust particles and even pinpointed where Temperance could be. Angela pulled up a map of where Hodgins said Temperance could be, the only place that Booth could see was a old barn that had been abandoned for ages. He snatched his keys of his black S.U.V off the table and practically ran out of the Jeffersoinian. Though Booth had previous and exceptional sniper experience, he knew he would need backup; he didn't want to place his Bones in danger.

"Dispatch, I need a S.W.A.T team ASAP at these co-ordinates." FBI Agent Booth sent through the co-ordinates to headquarters.

"Right away Agent Booth, dispatch."

Although Seeley was already speeding he felt the need to drive faster, he flicked the switch to his sirens and lights and sped through the heavy traffic to the abandoned barn. A few kilometres from the barn Seeley Booth switched on the sirens and lights and silently drove closer to the barn. The SWAT team was already there. They had a quick briefing; the SWAT team was to back Booth up while he found his Tempe.

The rescue operation was over within a matter of minutes. As Booth silently walked into the barn his senses heightened, he heard rustling in the top story of the barn, he stopped and listened. Then he heard a whimper. Like a ghost, Booth walked up the stairs, the first thing he saw his Bones tied up, hands above her head. Then he saw Kurt, holding a knife to her throat.

"Don't move or I'll slit her throat like a cow." he said menacingly, a tear slipped down Brennan's check. Fear in both their eyes. Then with the precision of an American Army Sniper, Booth wiped his gun from its holster and shot the offender right between the eyes. He ran over to Bones and untied her. All Temperance could do was cry, and be grateful that she had trust in Booth to find her. Booth was thanking God. Emotions and exhaustion overcame Temperance and they both collapsed to the ground. Knowing that she was safe now that Seeley had her, Bones drifted off into the protective darkness.

Later that day, Brennan woke up in a hospital bed, with a bandage around her head and a large, warm hand around hers.

"Booth?" Seeley Booth lifted his head off her bed and saw her smiling at him

"Bones! Your ok! You had me worried for a second there." His warm smile reaching his eyes.

"You rescued me Booth, I'm forever indebted to you. You had to kill someone because of me, I know you hate that." Dr Brennan said with sincerity in her voice.

Booth's heart leapt as he looked into her eyes. _Is that love I see in there? _Brennan also saw the love in Booth's eyes and it wasn't just because she was his partner, it was because of the person she was, she knew that much. Brenna turned her head away from Booth embarrassed that he could see straight through her. Booth gently took her head in his large yet gentle hands, and said with all the love and sincerity he could possibly manage, "I will always kill for you Tempe. I would die for you, take a bullet for you just to keep you safe. You are not and never will be indebted to me because you are my partner and I will ALWAYS be there for you." A tear once again slipped down her cheek.

"Booth will you lay here with me? Keep me safe?"

Booth got onto the hospital bed wrapped an arm around his Tempe as she lay her sore head on his sturdy, masculine chest. Right then and there Booth promised himself to eventually tell Brennan how he felt and Temperance did the same. _MINE_ they thought at the same time as they drifted into a serene sleep, arms around each other keeping their loved one from harm.

* * *

**Another story done and not one assignment started. You better like it my lovelies.**

**Until next time.....Hugs and kisses xoxo**

**P.S PLEASE review.**


End file.
